1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerprint identification system and method for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a fingerprint identification system and method for starting and operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the starting method of a motor vehicle is that, if he/she has a key for the motor vehicle, a driver inserts his/her key into a cylinder lock ignition switch of the vehicle and rotates the key for the cylinder lock ignition switch to go to Start-position, so that the motor vehicle is started. The cylinder lock ignition switch includes four positions: Lock-position; Accessories-position; On-position; and Start-position.
However, there is a problem that whoever has the key can start the vehicle, thereby leading to a risk of auto theft. In addition, there comes an inconvenience that the driver should always carry the key to start the motor vehicle.
To overcome the above described problems, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a fingerprint identification system and method for a motor vehicle in which a driver can start a motor vehicle without his/her key.
It is another object to provide a fingerprint identification system and method for a motor vehicle that is safe from a risk of auto theft.
In order to achieve the above object, the preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a fingerprint identification system for a motor vehicle. The system includes an ignition mode setting unit, a matching board and an engine control unit. The ignition mode setting unit identifies an ignition mode, scans and reads an input fingerprint, and sets and deletes a registered fingerprint. The matching board stores the registered fingerprint and compares the input fingerprint with the registered fingerprint to output an output signal. The engine control unit receives the output signal to output a control signal for controlling a key lock/release and a steering wheel lock/release.
The ignition mode setting unit includes a power button to turn on the ignition mode setting mode; a fingerprint identification sensor for scanning and reading the input fingerprint; a figerprint mode setting button for setting the ignition mode to a fingerprint mode; a key mode setting button for setting the ignition mode to a key mode; a fingerprint registeration button for setting the registered fingerprint; and a fingerprint deleting button for deleting the registered fingerprint.
The ignition mode setting unit further includes a password input for inputting an input password in the matching board and setting a registered password, and the matching board further compares the input password with the registered password.
The system further includes a display panel for providing a display window. The system further includes a key and steering wheel lock/release unit for locking and releasing the key and the steering wheel according to the control signal from the engine control unit. The system further includes an immobilizer for outputting a command for fuel distribution to an engine of the motor vehicle in response to the control signal from the engine control unit. The system further includes an cylinder lock ignition switch including a Lock-position, an Accessories-position, an On-position, and a Start-position, a key knob, and a keyhole, the key knob movable to any of the four positions, the keyhole accepting a key.
The motor vehicle is started by the key only when the ignition mode is set to the key mode.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention further provides a method of starting a motor vehicle. The method includes turning on an ignition mode setting unit; identifying an ignition mode, the ignition mode including a fingerprint mode and a key mode; scanning and reading an input fingerprint by a user when the ignition mode is set to the fingerprint mode; comparing the input fingerprint with a registered fingerprint; and releasing a key and a streeing wheel when the input fingerprint is consistent with the registered fingerprint to start the motor vehicle.
The method further includes displaying an approval messange through a display panel when the input fingerprint is consistent with the registered fingerprint to start the motor vehicle. The method further includes setting the ignition mode to either of the key mode and the fingerprint mode after the approval message is displayed. The method further includes inputting an input password and comparing the input password with a registered password when the input fingerprint is nto consistent with the registered fingerprint.
According to the method of starting and operating a motor vehicle, a user can start his/her motor vehicle without a key under the fingerprint-mode. In addition, a user can prevent his/her motor vehicle from auto theft by inhibiting the other person""s starting the vehicle.